twistedmetalfandomcom-20200215-history
Warthog
Warthog is a recurring vehicle in the Twisted Metal tournament. Warthog has always had really good armor and poor speed in almost all installments of the Twisted Metal series. The drivers of Warthog have been mostly those who have served in the armed forces through most of the Twisted Metal franchise except in Twisted Metal Black. Twisted Metal Slower than most of this year's competitors, but with a mean special weapon and a tons of armor, it doesn't need to be fast. Driver: '''Commander Mason '''Armor: '''4/5 '''Handling: '''2/5 '''Speed: '''1/5 '''Special Weapon: '''3/5 *XQJ-37 Hornets: Shoots out three homing missiles that if they reunite together, deals a great amount of damage. '''License Plate: UESUVA Twisted Metal 2 Driver: '''Captain Rogers '''Vehicle Type: Humvee Handling: Sluggish Armor: '''4/5 '''Speed: '''2/5 '''Special Weapon: '''3/5 *Patriot Missiles: A cluster of powerful missiles that home in on the nearest enemy. The longer the missiles are in the air, the more powerful they become. However, if you are too far away from a target missiles will harmlessly crash into the environment. '''License Plate: LUKETMYHED Twisted Metal 3 Driver: '''Captain Rogers '''Vehicle Type: Humvee Handling: 'Sluggish '''Armor: '''4/5 '''Speed: '''2/5 '''Special: '''3/5 *Patriot Missiles: Three missiles that swarm their target like killer bees. Twisted Metal 4 Driver '''Name: '''General Warthog '''Demeanor: '''Twisted *"I commanded an army once. It was a great army. Now computers are in command of all this circuitry and fire power. Ha! Well I'm from the old days! Where wars were fought not calculated, I'll have an army yet that will have no loses, no fear and no equal!" Vehicle '''Type: '''WW1 Tank '''Handling: '''1/5 '''Armor: '''4/5 '''Speed: '''2/5 '''Special Weapon: '''4/5 *Ion Pad: General Warthog plants a marker/target which initializes an ion satellite and later activates a powerful ion blast. Twisted Metal: Small Brawl This little soldier is tired of being picked on by Calypso. After one last trip into the school trash can, he decided he's had enough. If it's a war Calypso wants, then it's a war Calypso's gonna get! Driver '''Name: '''Warthog Vehicle Warthog fires off a barrage of 3 red, white, and blue homing missiles. '''Vehicle Type: '''Off-road Assault Vehicle '''Armor: '''2/10 '''Acceleration: '''7/10 '''Top Speed: '''6/10 '''Handling: '''7/10 '''Special: '''Special involves 3 missiles that lock on the closest player. Twisted Metal: Black This was the first time in the Twisted Metal series where Warthog wasn't a Humvee. Instead, the vehicle is a set of tank treds with the body of a station wagon set on top. '''Driver: 'Cage 'Control: '''4/10 '''Speed: '''5/10 '''Armor: '''9/10 '''Special Weapon: '''7/10 *Flame Thrower: Once you have an enemy in your sight, press the Fire button to release a huge stream of flames from Warthog's cannon. Most effective while being aimed directly towards a single opponent; it can also be used to engulf a large group of opponents in fire. Twisted Metal: Lost '''Driver: 'Cage Warthog reappeared in Twisted Metal: Lost, looking the same as it did in Twisted Metal: Black. Twisted Metal: Head-On Warthog is driven by Colonel Hall who wants to have an ultimate weapon to kill all the evil-doers in the world. Character Info Colonel Hall wanted to be a military man since he was a little kid. Right from the start he excelled at all forms of combat, and tactics came naturally to him. The army has sent him to compete in Twisted Metal wish for an ultimate weapon. When he wins, Colonel Hall wishes for an ultimate weapon; something that will enable him to easily take out all the evil-doers of the world. '''Special: Patriot Missiles Shoots 3 homing missiles (the smoke is Red, White and Blue). Twisted Metal (2012) His vehicle from Twisted Metal: Black will return. It also seems to have a special called "super crush" that maybe based of Hammer Head`s special. Creative Director David Jaffe stated that Warthog must be unlocked by getting a gold metal in every event in the campaign on Twisted difficulty (the hardest one). This unlocks the vehicle for both singleplayer and multiplayer. Endings 852X6FHh7Jc CnPzuLoWoqM Trivia *In Twisted Metal: Black, the Warthog vehicle has nothing to do with the other Warthog vehicles. It was actually going to be named White Knight. *Warthog has been featured in all of the Twisted Metal games. *In Twisted Metal 2, Warthog appears to have 6 wheels in the ending cut scene, the way Warthog in Twisted Metal does. However, the vehicle in the game has only 4 wheels. *In Twisted Metal: Black, during Warthog's ending cut scene when Warhawk explodes, you can see that the vehicle on the building below is Axel, not Warthog. Category:Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal: Black Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal 2 Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal 3 Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal 4 Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal: Small Brawl Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal: Head-On Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal (2012) Vehicles Category:Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal: Black Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal 2 Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal 3 Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal 4 Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal: Small Brawl Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal: Head-On Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal (2012) Vehicles